


Like Father, Like Son

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Single Parent AU, Teacher AU, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: Фил хороший учитель. Действительно хороший. Он просто не может контролировать Сэмюэля Хауэлла. А еще, как выяснилось, он также не может контролировать отца-одиночку Сэмюэля Хауэлла. (Или ау, где Дэн - отец-одиночка, оказывающий "плохое" влияние на своего сына, а Фил - учитель, которому приходится иметь дело с последствиями)





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Father, Like Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693537) by [INeverHadMyInternetPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeverHadMyInternetPhase/pseuds/INeverHadMyInternetPhase). 



У Фила еще никогда так сильно не болела голова. 

Непрерывный крик детей за окнами кабинета не должен был так его беспокоить, однако, положа руку на сердце, Фил мог признаться, что никогда не слышал такого шума на работе. Три недели на новом месте, и он на самом деле думал, что уже привык к этому.

Но он ошибался.

Фил опустил голову на скрещенные на столе руки и порывисто вздохнул. Перед ним лежала стопка тетрадей с детскими сочинениями по английскому на тему «Как я провел выходные», которые теперь станут его вечерними планами наряду с кружкой холодного кофе - он никогда не успевал выпить его горячим, - и ноутбуком с открытым на нем школьным журналом. Сегодня все его ученики, за исключением одного, были на уроках – Люси кашляла еще вчера, поэтому неудивительно, что она отсутствовала. Все остальные ребята вроде бы были в порядке.

Фил явно переоценил ситуацию, когда запыхавшаяся мисс Андерсон, у которой был урок до него, внезапно появилась в дверном проеме.

\- Мистер Лестер, простите, но вам лучше подойти.

Подавив усталый стон, Фил моментально подскочил на ноги.

\- Что произошло?

\- Мальчики подрались… ничего серьезного, только царапины и разбитые коленки, но… все указывают пальцами на Лиама.

\- Лиама?!

\- Да. Хотите знать главного обвинителя?

Фил сглотнул комок в горле.

\- Не уверен.

\- Это Сэмюэль Хауэлл.

Он еле сдержался от вертящихся на языке проклятий. Выражение его лица тут же омрачилось. Фил стянул со спинки стула пиджак и, пожав плечами, последовал за мисс Андерсон.

Коридоры начальной школы в данный момент были пусты, и везде царила тишина, ученики предпочитали во время перемен выходить на школьный двор – вот там-то они отрывались по полной. Но Фил этому был только рад – дети успевали выпустить пар, вдоволь набесившись на улице, а в класс возвращались утомленными и тихими. Правда, их хватало минут на пять. 

*

Кабинет директора находился за регистрационной стойкой, а за его дверью на стульях томились в ожидании три очень несчастных мальчика.

Фил присел на корточки перед самым младшим и заговорил тихим разочарованным голосом:

\- Сэмюэль, ты же мне обещал, что такого больше не повторится.

Маленький мальчик болтал ногами, упрямо не поднимая низко опущенной головы. У него были вьющиеся каштановые волосы, которые (по мнению Фила) не помешало бы немного подстричь, и разбитые костяшки пальцев, которые он крепко сжимал в кулаки. На щеке мальчика уже начинал проявляться синяк.

\- Я не виноват! – прокричал Сэмюэль, указывая пальцем на двух других ребят. – Это они начали!

Донесшийся со стороны хор из «Мы ничего не делали!» сопровождался большим количеством слез и сердитыми всхлипываниями.

Фил выставил перед собой руку, призывая всех к тишине.

\- Мисс Андерсон, позаботитесь о других мальчиках? Нам с Сэмюэлем нужно перекинуться парой слов.

Мисс Андерсон кивнула, подходя к горе-нарушителям и присаживаясь рядом с ними, пока Фил вывел Сэмюэля из кабинета и повел его по пустым коридорам в свой класс. Пугающую тишину школы разбавляли лишь приглушенные крики и смех детей со двора. Сэмюэль продолжал тоскливо поглядывать в каждое окно, которое встречалось им по пути.

Зайдя в кабинет, Фил усадил мальчика на один из стульев за передней партой, а сам расположился напротив него.

\- Расскажешь мне, что произошло?

Сэмюэль с нахмуренным видом пнул ножку стула.

\- Это третий инцидент за эту неделю, Сэмюэль, - Фил старался сохранять спокойный тон голоса. – Ты обещал мне, что прекратишь.

\- Я не могу, - фыркнул мальчик, - все стали драться, а начал все Лиам!

\- Честно он?

\- Честно он, - настаивал Сэмюэль.

Фил понимающе кивнул.

\- И ты готов повторить это перед директором?

Мальчик нервно сглотнул.

\- Это серьезное нарушение, и если ты говоришь правду, то нам придется вызывать родителей Лиама и…

\- Ну, может быть, это был не он, - пробурчал Сэмюэль.

\- Не он?

Мальчик покачал головой, на что Фил лишь разочарованно вздохнул. Он подпер голову ладонью и с серьезным видом уставился на мальчика.

\- И что нам теперь делать?

\- Я ни в чем не виноват, - предпринимая последние попытки защититься, пробормотал Сэмюэль.

\- Я верю, что это не только твоя вина, - согласился Фил, - но ты помнишь, у нас был договор: если ты продолжаешь вести себя в таком духе, то мы привлекаем твоих родителей.

Сэмюэль мгновенно оживился.

\- Моего папу?

\- Боюсь, у меня нет другого выбора, Сэмюэль, - Фил покачал головой. Он взглянул на часы и простонал про себя, когда понял, что большая перемена подходила к концу, а он так и не пообедал. – Посмотрим, как ты проведешь остаток дня, а потом еще раз обсудим твое положение после уроков, хорошо? 

\- Хорошо, - неохотно отозвался Сэмюэль, после чего покинул кабинет. 

*

Вторая половина дня сложилась у Фила не лучше. Вернувшиеся с перемены дети по-прежнему были активными и неуправляемыми, как и бывает обычно по пятницам, и едва обращали внимание на упражнения, которые давал им Фил. Их проект по английскому на этот раз был творческим и включал в себя очень много блесток различных цветов, что было ужасной ошибкой, но Фил понял это слишком поздно. 

Но самым большим кошмаром был Сэмюэль Хауэлл. Он бросил пузырек с блестками в волосы Эмили Миллер, уронил пять проклеенных бумажных полосок липкой стороной вниз на старенький ковролин и каким-то образом испортил всю свою тетрадь, изрисовав примерно двадцать страниц понятными только ему каракулями.

Не нужно говорить, что в итоге Фил достиг своего предела спокойствия.

\- Сэмюэль, сядь в угол, - коротко произнес Фил, вытирая волосы плачущей Эмили Миллер. Ему даже страшно было представлять, как он будет объяснять весь этот беспорядок ее матери.

Сэмюэль только высунул язык и помчался к столу с различными материалами для декора.

Раздраженно вздохнув, Фил кое-как успокоил Эмили, передал девочку в руки ее подружек и вовремя подоспел к Сэмюэлю, который уже вовсю хозяйничал ножницами.

Стоило только окончиться этому сумасшедшему уроку, как Фил буквально вытащил Сэмюэля в коридор и приказал ожидать его там. Сам он остался в кабинете, следя за тем, чтобы все его дети в целости и сохранности воссоединились со своими родителями, а потом еще добрых пятнадцать минут щедро извинялся перед матерью Эмили Миллер за инцидент с блестками и волосами. К концу разговора она выглядела едва ли довольной, но по крайней мере Филу удалось убедить ее не жаловаться директору. 

Проведя ладонями по измученному лицу и издав полный усталости стон, Фил все же взял себя в руки, поправил очки, а затем отправился на поиски Сэмюэля. Каково же было его удивление, когда, оббегав чуть ли не всю школу, в итоге он нашел мальчика в своем же кабинете, который покинул несколько минут назад. 

Фил сжал переносицу и медленно выдохнул.

\- Сэмюэль, мы, кажется, договаривались.

\- Я ничего не сделал, - немедленно отозвался мальчик.

\- О, серьезно? Значит, я просто так только что пятнадцать минут извинялся перед мамой Эмили Миллер? 

Сэмюэль моргнул. 

\- Ну, я ничего не сделал. Может, это вы что-то натворили, мистер Лестер?

Прикусив внутреннюю сторону щеки, Фил со строгим видом указал на стул.

\- Сядь.

\- Но…

\- Немедленно, Сэмюэль. Я звоню твоим родителям.

Эта новость, казалось, немного отрезвила Сэмюэля, поэтому, опустив голову, он сел на стул и закусил нижнюю губу. Добившись хоть какой-то реакции, Фил занял место за своим столом и, не отрывая строгого взгляда от мальчика, включил компьютер, не переставая массировать правый висок. Школа не отличалась современными технологиями, и ему пришлось трижды нажать кнопку пуска на клавиатуре, чтобы войти в систему. 

\- Кто у тебя сейчас дома, Сэмюэль? – спросил он, переводя взгляд на монитор.

Сэмюэль поерзал на стуле.

\- Только мой папа.

\- Папа? Он точно дома?

\- Должен быть, - мальчик вскочил на ноги. – Я обычно остаюсь в клубе после школы, а потом он забирает меня.

\- Ну, сегодня ему придется приехать за тобой пораньше, - Филу наконец удалось загрузить программу, после чего он сразу открыл файл с именем Сэмюэля. Как только он нашел телефонный номер, он дотянулся до рабочего мобильника, набрал код для внутренних звонков и стал ожидать ответа.

Сэмюэль уселся обратно на стул, тщательно избегая взгляда Фила.

Гудки оборвались и низкий хриплый голос прозвучал в трубке:

\- Да?

\- Я говорю с мистером Хауэллом?

\- Ага.

\- Эм, хорошо… вас беспокоит мистер Лестер из школы…

Его речь была прервана тяжелым протяжным вздохом. 

\- Что Сэмюэль натворил на этот раз?

Фил смог сдержать улыбку.

\- Боюсь, он доставил нам сегодня немного проблем.

\- Ну, еще бы, - голос мужчины чуть дрогнул. – Что мне нужно сделать?

\- Насколько мне известно, вы должны были забрать Сэмюэля после клуба. Не могли бы вы приехать сейчас? Чтобы мы могли более подробно обсудить его ситуацию. 

\- Могу, - довольно лояльно прозвучало на другом конце линии.

\- Хорошо, тогда приезжайте, как только сможете…

\- Подождите, - внезапно перебил мистер Хауэлл, - мне ведь нужно будет подойти конкретно к вам – мистеру Лестеру, верно?

Фил моргнул.

\- Эм, ну… да?

\- Я понял. Буду через десять минут.

А затем гудки сброшенного звонка.

Фил примерно еще минуту пялился на телефон в руке, нахмурив лоб. Он ожидал как минимум спора, может быть, даже истеричных возгласов – по своему небольшому опыту он мог сказать, что родители обычно вели себя очень оборонительно, когда дело касалось их несравненного чада. Но, конечно, он не собирался жаловаться – если мистер Хауэлл хочет цивилизованно решить проблему, то он обеими руками «за».

Следующие десять минут прошли в неловкой тишине. Сэмюэль постоянно ерзал на месте, болтал ногами и смотрел на окно каждые десять секунд. Фил в свою очередь прикладывал огромные усилия, чтобы не швырнуть в стену зависший в миллионный раз школьный компьютер. Ему просто нужно было отправить себе на электронную почту один документ, но загрузка продвигалась не быстрее больной пьяной улитки.

Фил продолжал внимательно буравить взглядом ненавистный экран, когда со стороны двери донеслось тихое покашливание, оповестившее о присутствии гостя. От неожиданности он подпрыгнул на месте, что со стороны должно было выглядеть довольно комично, но быстро пришел в себя, поправил съехавшие на кончик носа очки и повернулся в сторону двери. Там стоял мужчина – очень привлекательный молодой мужчина, и хоть Фил был совсем не против свалившегося на голову такого приятного сюрприза, он все равно был обязан выяснить причину его визита.

\- Здрасти, - сказал мужчина, кривя губы в усмешке.

Фил моргнул.

\- Итак, - продолжил незнакомец, оглядев кабинет и покачав головой, увидев до ужаса смущенного Сэмюэля, сидящего на стуле. – Я так понимаю, это вы задержали здесь моего сына.

\- В-вашего сына? – Фил уставился на него пораженным взглядом. – Это… ваш сын?

Мужчина приподнял одну бровь, а усмешка на его лице стала еще шире.

\- Да. Мистер Лестер? Вы звонили мне.

\- О! – в голове Фила наконец что-то щелкнуло, и он быстро выпрямился, обогнул стол и направился к мужчине, чтобы должным образом поздороваться с ним. – Прошу прощения, вы просто… вы выглядите, ну, в общем, я не ожидал… мне очень жаль… 

\- Нет-нет, ну что вы, продолжайте, пожалуйста, - добродушно заявил мистер Хауэлл, заходя в кабинет. – Это очень льстит, что я своим внешним видом заставляю человека заикаться. 

Фил замер. После попытки осмыслить слова, которые этот человек только что произнес в присутствии своего сына, он в итоге решил просто их проигнорировать. Поэтому вместо ответной реплики, Фил выдвинул свой стул из-за стола. В конце концов он может вести себя как профессионал. Хотя бы попробовать. 

\- Прошу вас, присаживайтесь.

\- Не хочу лишать вас стула, - пожал плечами мужчина и просто прислонился к столу.

К столу Фила. 

Фил удивленно моргнул, снова задаваясь вопросом, был ли этот разговор реален или же это давал о себе знать дефицит кофеина в его организме. 

\- Ладно, хорошо… - Фил тихонько откашлялся и так и остался неловко стоять около своего стула. – Итак, мистер Хауэлл…

\- Зовите меня просто «Дэн».

Дэн. Фил ни за что бы не признался, что рад был получить еще и имя вдобавок к этому лицу – к такому лицу. Он быстро задвинул подобные мысли на задний план и перевел внимание на Сэмюэля, который сидел тихо и пялился на них обоих с какой-то злорадной ухмылкой на губах. 

\- Мне жаль, что пришлось вас побеспокоить…

\- Не нужно, правда… - пробормотал Дэн.

\- …но Сэмюэль доставил нам сегодня немало хлопот, - Фил проклинал свой неуклюжий язык, способный в любую секунду запнуться о собственные слова.

Дэн тяжело вздохнул.

\- Тогда продолжайте. Что он натворил?

\- Эм… вы не… может быть, Сэмюэлю лучше подождать в коридоре?

Мальчик тут же округлил глаза и вскочил на ноги, с недовольством уставившись на Дэна.

\- Папа! Нет!

Дэн бегло взглянул на сына, когда его губ коснулась едва заметная улыбка.

\- Прости, Сэм. Если ты действительно плохо себя вел…

\- Но ты же сам сказал…

\- Если мистер Лестер говорит, что ты должен подождать снаружи, значит, ты должен подождать снаружи, - перебил его Дэн.

\- Но папа…

\- Сейчас же, Сэм.

Сэмюэль продолжал сверлить своего отца настойчивым взглядом, но взгляд Дэна был еще настойчивее, поэтому в итоге мальчик пораженно опустил плечи и неохотно зашагал к выходу.

\- Будешь мне должен, - тихо пробормотал он, бросив на Дэна последний грозный взгляд прежде, чем захлопнуть за собой дверь. 

Фил удивленно приподнял брови.

\- Простите за это?

\- Не надо, порой он бывает еще хуже, - Дэн с небрежным видом скрестил руки на груди и начал выглядеть еще круче, и тогда Фил снова растерял все слова. Мужчина был совсем немного выше него и, казалось, одним своим присутствием заполнял каждый квадратный сантиметр класса. Его харизма буквально ощущалась физически, и Филу против воли стало интересно, чем этот человек занимается по жизни. 

\- Итак? – Дэн вопросительно приподнял брови спустя почти минуту неловкой тишины.

Фил внутренне наорал на себя за то, что в течение всего этого времени просто стоял и пялился на него. Он откашлялся, уверенно выпрямил плечи и заговорил, решительно избегая глаз Дэна.

\- Верно, да… итак, Сэмюэль. Вынужден сообщить вам, что он не очень хорошо себя вел.

\- С ним бывает, - не споря, согласился Дэн.

\- Верно, эм… - Фил чувствовал, как снова начинал неоправданно нервничать. – В общем, было несколько ситуаций, которые мы не можем проигнорировать.

\- Внимательно слушаю.

\- Он кинул пузырек с блестками в волосы одной девочки.

В глазах Дэна промелькнула заинтересованность.

\- Серьезно? А что за девочка?

\- Эм, Эмили Миллер, но…

\- О, никогда не нравилась ее мать. Такая наглая.

Фил от удивления не сдержал легкого смешка. Что было чертовски непрофессионально с его стороны, но после того, что ему сегодня пришлось пережить от этой дамочки… в общем, да, он действительно не мог сдержаться.

\- Да, тогда хорошо, что не вам пришлось извиняться перед ней пятнадцать минут.

Дэн поморщился.

\- Ой.

\- Именно. Эм, так вот, боюсь, поведение Сэмюэля неприемлемо. 

\- Видимо, да, - с поразительной легкостью снова согласился Дэн.

Фил коротко кивнул. Случайно подняв глаза на Дэна, он сначала открыл рот, потом закрыл, подумал пару секунд и только тогда сказал:

\- Так… так значит, вы поговорите с ним?

\- Несомненно, - с серьезным видом произнес Дэн. Его взгляд ни на мгновение не отрывался от лица Фила – и не то чтобы Фил жаловался, просто это… ужасно смущало.

\- И вы скажете ему исправить поведение?

\- Ага.

Должно быть, замешательство было написано на его лбу. В своей практике ему не часто приходилось иметь дело с родителями, но если это и случалось, то подобные беседы обычно проводились на повышенных тонах и в непрерывных спорах. Родитель как минимум пытался оправдать поведение своего ребенка или же свалить всю вину на низкий уровень преподавания Фила. Ну, или выдумать еще что-нибудь. Никто и никогда не потакал ему так слепо, соглашаясь с каждым словом.

До этих пор.

\- Кхм, - начал Фил после еще одного смущающего момента тишины, в течение которого Дэн продолжал пялиться на него (с каждой минутой выносить этот взгляд было все труднее – его глаза были того же самого оттенка, что и глаза Сэмюэля). – В общем, нам, наверно, придется поставить мальчика на учет…

\- Все, что вы посчитаете нужным, - с готовностью кивнул Дэн, махнув рукой.

Под таким же внимательным взглядом мужчины Фил растерянно моргнул и положил руки на спинку своего стула.

\- Ладно, послушайте, не хочу показаться слишком грубым…

\- Я не возражаю, поверьте мне, - губы Дэна дернулись в усмешке.

Видит бог, Фил изо всех сил старался не смотреть – ему хватило бы одного беглого взгляда на лицо Дэна, чтобы забыть свое имя. Поэтому он сосредоточил все свое внимание на пустом месте за спиной мистера Хауэлла – со стороны могло показаться, что он разговаривает с настольной лампой, ведь Дэн до сих пор так и стоял, прислонившись к столу Фила. 

\- Вас вообще волнует положение Сэмюэля? Дома он ведет себя так же? Потому что его поведение в школе оставляет желать лучшего, а последняя неделя и вовсе была кошмаром.

\- Только последняя неделя, - пробормотал Дэн, - мне определенно нужно будет с ним поговорить.

Фил прищурился.

\- Что касается вашего вопроса, - Дэн внезапно наклонился вперед, значительно сокращая расстояние между ними, что совсем не помогло Филу сосредоточиться на его главной цели, - нет, дома он просто паинька.

\- О.

\- Нет, он, конечно, продолжает настаивать на том, чтобы я смотрел мультики вместе с ним, и у него, кажется, есть врожденная ненависть к овощам, но в целом все в порядке.

\- Понимаю, - деликатно отозвался Фил, - кому нравится морковь, если уж на то пошло.

\- Именно, - усмехнулся Дэн. – Или брокколи. Кто вообще решил, что есть крошечные деревья – это хорошая идея?

\- В точку. Я раньше думал, что это Энты*.

Дэн одарил его беглым взглядом, и Фил закусил губу, проклиная свой болтливый язык. Профессионал, точно. Он должен был вести себя профессионально, а не западать на горячих папочек…

И-и-и это прозвучало в его голове еще хуже, чем он предполагал, просто отлично. 

\- Не понимаю, как это работает, - покачал головой Дэн.

\- Я знаю, извините…

\- Я имею в виду, Энты – гигантские. Вы же не думали, что они вдруг превратятся в карликов и симпатично улягутся в вашей тарелке.

Фил моргнул.

\- Ну, я думал, что это были миниатюрные Энты…

\- Но тогда где их лица?

\- Мне было шесть, ладно? – задетый до глубины души выпалил Фил. И тут же почувствовал, как покраснели кончики его ушей, когда Дэн рассмеялся. – Эм, итак, вернемся к нашему вопросу. Сэмюэль.

\- Хорошо, - с легким удивлением отозвался мужчина.

Не в силах больше выносить давящего ощущения в желудке, Фил развернулся, обошел Дэна по дуге, чтобы добраться до другого конца стола – и ради всего святого, Дэн мог бы выбрать место и поудобнее, а не разваливаться так бесцеремонно, и кое-как откопал под грудой тетрадей форму для отчета.

\- Мы будем заставлять его заполнять это в конце каждого учебного дня. Я буду оставлять свои комментарии, вам нужно будет их прочитывать и расписываться внизу, каждый день. Вам это удобно?

\- Конечно, - Дэн пристально следил за любым его движением.

Фил откашлялся.

\- Это один из способов отследить успеваемость и поведение Сэмюэля в целом, ничего слишком сложного. Если он не принесет успехов, тогда придется предпринять что-то другое.

\- Я уверен, он исправится, - Дэн выпрямился и отстранился - наконец-то, - и забрал протянутый табель. Его ладонь казалась огромной по сравнению с рукой Фила, и тот почувствовал себя маленьким и хрупким, что при росте в почти два метра было настоящим безумством.

На мгновение затерявшись в своих мыслях, он пропустил момент, когда Дэн с заинтересованным видом склонился над стопкой тетрадей.

\- О, это последняя домашняя работа, верно? Мне понравилось писать ее с Сэмом.

Фил перевел на мужчину удивленный взгляд.

\- Вы ему помогали?

\- Ага. «Как я провел выходные». Мне пришлось отвести его в парк ловить покемонов, чтобы потом было о чем писать, - усмехнулся Дэн. – Ну, это и правда интереснее, чем «я остался дома и в миллионный раз проиграл своему папе в Марио Карт». 

Фил не смог сдержать улыбки.

\- Ну, мне уже не терпится прочитать ваше общее сочинение. В какой команде Сэмюэль?

\- Мистик, - Дэн скривился, - я, конечно же, отчитал его за то, что он выбрал самую скучную команду, но что я мог поделать?

\- Эй, я тоже в Мистик, - рассеянно пробормотал Фил, поправляя стопку книг. И только потом понял, что ляпнул глупость, потому что, серьезно, какой нормальный взрослый, не имеющий детей, будет играть в Покемон Гоу? Дэн наверняка уже занес его в список неудачников.

И в самом деле Дэн выглядел очень заинтересованным, но в его глазах не было осуждения?

\- Ну, тогда прошу прощения. Просто я предпочел команду Инстинкт.

\- О, - не зная как реагировать, Фил остановился на полуулыбке. – Почему-то я думал, что вы будете в команде Валор.

\- Знаете, что, - Дэн насупился, - приму это за личное оскорбление.

\- Извините, мне жаль, я просто… - Фил кивнул в сторону Дэна, обмахнув рукой его тело, - вы весь такой… ладно, неважно. 

Мужчина фыркнул. Он чуть ли не сиял от восторга, наблюдая за тем, как Фил со смущенным видом перекладывал вещи на своем столе, которые, в общем-то и так неплохо лежали. 

\- Я сгораю от любопытства, чтобы узнать, что вы имели в виду, но, наверно, будет лучше, если я останусь в неведении. 

\- Наверно.

\- Что ж, ладно, - Дэн снова чуть наклонился над столом, намеренно вторгаясь в личное пространство Фила. Как бы Фил не старался, он не мог заставить себя отстраниться – не тогда, когда Дэн казался таким приветливым, теплым и комфортным. И хорошо, было бы неплохо держать свои навязчивые мысли при себе.

\- С какого покемона вы начали? – искренняя заинтересованность в голосе Дэна заражала.

Фил моментально опомнился.

\- С Бульбазавра, естественно.

Дэн поморщился.

\- Не смотрите на меня так, - возразил Фил, - он ведь почти как ходячее растение, лучшее, что можно придумать. 

\- Ну, раз вы настаиваете.

\- А вы с какого? 

Дэн расплылся в довольной улыбке.

\- С Пикачу.

\- Да быть не может, - пораженно выпалил Фил.

\- Что ж, у меня может, - Дэн хмыкнул и полез в карман, доставая оттуда телефон – последняя модель айфона, - боже, кем был этот человек и почему он заговорил с Филом? 

Приложение Покемон Гоу загрузилось у него в разы быстрее, чем обычно у Фила, и да, как только открылась стартовая страница, там на почетном месте сидел Пикачу.

Фил выхватил телефон из рук Дэна, напрочь забывая о профессионализме.

\- Ничего себе, и правда Пикачу.

\- Да, - голос Дэна был буквально пропитан гордостью, - а еще у меня спортзал на Стэнли-Авеню, поэтому даже не думайте туда соваться.

Фил пожал плечами.

\- Я собирался туда в эти выходные.

\- Ну, вы можете попробовать, конечно, но я боюсь, вам будет непросто.

\- Слишком самоуверенно, нет? – вздохнул Фил.

\- Не без оснований, - Дэн по-прежнему стоял неприемлемо близко, его карие глаза изучали Фила.

Фил прочистил горло и неловко передал айфон Дэну.

\- Простите, я не должен был выхватывать ваш телефон.

\- Я не возражаю, - было заметно, что Дэн слегка смутился, - особенно, если вы сохраните в него свой номер.

Фил замер. Медленно он перевел взгляд на мужчину и был удивлен, наткнувшись на какую-то смущенную и совершенно незнакомую версию Дэна, на правой щеке которого начинало выступать покрасневшее пятно. Он смотрел в пол, весь такой дерганный и восхитительный, и этот его вид творил с Филом непонятные вещи. 

В ожидании, пока его мозг вернет себе способность нормально функционировать, Фил решительно забрал телефон из рук Дэна. Снова. Он открыл его контакты, все еще пытаясь обработать и принять тот факт, что да, горячий папочка действительно попросил у него номер (не понятно, как это могло быть возможным), не обращая внимания на то, что его сын буквально находился прямо за дверью. Не облегчало ситуацию и то, что они так страстно сошлись на теме покемонов.

\- Я сохраню его, только если мне можно будет записать себя под крутым прозвищем, - спустя несколько секунд нарушил тишину Фил, тут же ловя на себе оживленный взгляд мужчины.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - Дэн фыркнул, - как будто в вас может быть что-то не крутое.

\- Говорит парень, который назвал своего Пикачу ПИК-апить-тебя.

\- О, заткнитесь, - пробормотал Дэн, махнув рукой в направлении телефона. – Кроме того, вы должны сказать мне свое настоящее имя, я знаю вас только как мистера Лестера.

Фил закусил губу и улыбнулся. 

\- Ну, не знаю, по-моему и так неплохо звучит.

\- Серьезно, замолчите, - Дэн выхватил свой телефон из руки Фила и прищурился. – Сначала скажите свое имя, а потом уже замолчите.

Фил усмехнулся.

\- Страйкер.

\- Забираю свои слова обратно – я вас ненавижу.

\- Неправда, - Фил поддался импульсу и обхватил за запястье ту руку Дэна, в которой тот держал телефон.

Дэн смотрел на него, не шевелясь, его кожа была теплой под пальцами Фила, и в данный момент это было все, чего хотел Фил. 

\- Фил, - сказал он, выдержав недолгую паузу. – Меня зовут Фил.

Губ Дэна коснулась самая теплая улыбка, которую Фил когда-либо видел.

\- Привет, Фил. Приятно познакомиться.

*

Дэн покинул здание школы с номером Фила, сохраненным в его телефоне и с держащим его за руку Сэмюэлем, на чьем лице красовалась гигантская улыбка. 

\- Как я все провернул, пап? – спросил Сэм, когда они подошли к машине.

\- Сэм, ты был просто великолепен, - Дэн и сам весь сиял, пока открывал дверцы и возился с ключом зажигания.

Мальчик удовлетворенно кивнул. Он забрался в салон вслед за Дэном, а потом взволнованно затараторил.

\- Я столько всего намутил… свалил на пол все бумажки с клеем, подкинул Майку четыре сломанных карандаша, а еще, мне кажется, Лиам начал драку из-за того, что я его подговорил…

\- Ты же не втянул Лиама в неприятности, правда? – серьезно спросил Дэн.

\- Эм…

\- Сэм, - с напряжением в голосе вздохнул Дэн, когда наклонился над сыном, чтобы пристегнуть его ремнем безопасности. – Я же просил тебя, никого не вмешивать.

\- Он сам предложил! – начал защищаться мальчик. – И они с Майком все равно подрались в шутку, честно… 

\- Вот откуда у тебя синяк на щеке?

\- Может быть…

Дэн издал еще один тяжелый вздох. Он завел машину, осторожно вырулил со школьной парковки и свернул на главную дорогу. 

\- Надо будет завтра извиниться перед ним.

\- Ладно, - с сожалением пробормотал Сэм.

\- А что ты скажешь про волосы Эмили Миллер?

\- Ты же говорил, что тебе не нравится ее мама!

\- Это не значит, что ты можешь доставать ее дочь.

\- Пап, - Сэм повернулся к Дэну лицом, – ты мне сам буквально разрешил это делать.

\- Сэмюэль…

\- Ты сказал мне плохо себя вести, чтобы мистер Лестер вызвал тебя в школу, а взамен пообещал отвезти меня в блинную!

\- Да-да, ладно, - Дэн мог чувствовать, как на его правой щеке начало краснеть пятнышко. – И ты с этим справился, но еще я попросил тебя никому не причинять реальный вред. 

\- Лиам сам предложил, - не унимался мальчик. – А Эмили получила за дело, она назвала моего Видли** жалким.

Дэн сузил глаза.

\- О, серьезно, что ли?

\- Да! Я не мог это стерпеть!

\- И все же нужно будет извиниться, - поморщился Дэн.

\- А мы же поедем за блинчиками?

Дэн наградил своего сына строгим взглядом, а потом перевел внимание обратно на дорогу.

\- Зависит от тебя. Ты извинишься?

Раздраженно вздохнув, Сэм насупился.

\- Ладно-ладно. Но она этого заслужила.

\- Хорошо. Тогда мы поедем за блинчиками.

Сэмюэль отреагировал на его слова одним радостным «Ура!». Он устремил взор в окно, и улыбка на его лице становилась все шире по мере того, как они приближались к любимому кафе. Дэн и сам не мог не улыбаться, наблюдая за реакцией сына. Счастливый вид Сэма делал счастливым и его, ну и еще небольшим бонусом шло то, что сегодняшним вечером он будет переписываться с одним милым красавчиком. 

\- Итак, пап? – заговорил мальчик спустя несколько минут тишины.

\- М? – отозвался Дэн, паркуя машину на свободном месте и выключая зажигание.

\- Значит, теперь мистер Лестер может стать моим вторым папой?

\- Сэмюэль, клянусь, если ты когда-нибудь хотя бы намекнешь своему учителю о нашем плане, я лично прослежу за тем, чтобы ты год просидел в комнате под домашним арестом.

____________  
*Энты - в легендариуме Дж. Р. Р. Толкина, один из народов, населяющих Средиземье. Внешне сильно напоминают деревья. Их название происходит от англо-саксонского слова, означающего «великан» [википедия].  
**Видли - покемон.


End file.
